Christian and Ana's First New Year's Eve
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story about the Grey's first New Year's Eve together. I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.


**_New Year's Eve 2011/2012_**

**_Christian and Ana's First New Year's Together_**

_This is a short story but spans over a few days. It will start a few days before New Year's Eve and end with Grey House's New Year's Eve party at the Space Needle in Seattle._

**_A few days before New Year's Eve…_**

Sighing to myself, I let my fingers dance over the navy satin of my birthday dress. I love this dress. It makes me feel sexy and beautiful. Not only because it is, but because Christian bought it for me. Knowing he envisioned me in it makes it all the more special.

"Give it up, Grey. You are not going to be able to squeeze in to that dress." Kate calls from where she is sitting on the bed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I look longingly at the dress before closing the wardrobe, leaving it hanging where I left it last. I've only be able to wear it twice. Once at my birthday party in Portland and again at a benefit only a few weeks later. Since then another occasion has not arisen until now. What I would give to wear it to the New Year's Eve party.

"I'm not trying to boost or break down your confidence. I am just stating the facts. My little nephew is growing every day," she grins, her eyes flicking to my ever-expanding waistline. "And I love him for it. It gives Auntie Kate a reason to take you shopping for a new dress."

"Which also translates in to you buying a new dress as well," I state finishing the obvious hidden meaning behind Kate's happiness.

"Of course," she scoffs. "I most definitely want to find something hot to wear for New Year's Eve."

"To look hot for Elliot." I roll my eyes knowingly.

"You know it." She grins. Kate and Elliot are joining Christian and I for GEH's New Year's Eve party, which is being held atop the Space Needle. I am giddy with excitement. I've never been there before and finally have the occasion to go. The one thing I am not excited about is shopping for a new dress. I loathe shopping. I especially loathe the idea of trying to find something sexy to squeeze my pregnant belly in to.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. I am sure you have a million stores to drag me through today." Most of which will benefit Kate's quest for a new dress I muse, keeping the last thought to myself.

"Kate! I feel like Shamu in this thing!" I wail from inside the dressing room.

Kate of course has had her dress picked out for hours. The first thing she tried on looked dynamite on her. A skimpy emerald green strapless satin gown. It highlighted her strawberry locks and perfect skin. Elliot is going to go wild when he sees her in it and I don't blame him. Almost every man and woman in the room will probably be daydreaming about her in that dress for the entire year of 2012.

"No good huh?" She asks and I open the door to reveal the black and white blocked dress. "Nope, definitely not good." She shakes her head and hands me another dress. "Here, try this one. I am certain that this is the one."

She has said this about every single dress she has given me. Taking in the simple black dress before me though, I think she may be on to something. I slip off the whale of a dress I am currently wearing and pull the new one over my head. I twist and turn, looking at my reflection. This dress has definite possibilities. It is well, simple. Nothing but an unpretentious short sleeved black dress with a cowl neck and ruched sides. The dress stretches over my curves, hugging me in all the right spots. It's not ornate in any way but minimalism is sexy in an austere way.

"Well?" Kate asks expectedly from the other side of the door.

I swing the door open and walk out, feeling more confident than I have all day.

"What do you think?" I smooth the fabric over my swollen breasts and protruding five-month pregnant belly.

"You look H-O-T. Hot. Wow, Christian is going to be all over you when he sees you in this dress."

I blush and turn to look at myself in the three mirrors nestled in the back corner of the dressing area. I have to give it to Kate, she is right. Christian is going to love this dress on me.

"This is the one." I breathe out, smiling ear to ear.

"With these shoes." She hands me a pair of silver peep toe shoes. The heel is not too high, perfect. I do not want to be teetering around on stilettoes while carrying my little basketball belly. The silver shoes are adorned with a swirling black pattern that covers them whimsically.

"I love them."

"Try them on with it. I think we have winner here." She declares and I sit to slip on the shoes. Feeling very confident about my New Year's Eve ensemble.

"Now, we go pamper ourselves with a mani/pedi." Kate claps her hands excitedly. Pampering sounds good to me.

**_New Year's Eve…_**

Smooth and freshly bathed I step out of the bathroom wearing only my black lace La Perla thong, garters, and silk stockings. At least I can still fit in most of my underthings, but for how much longer, not much. I slip my dress out of the bag where it has been hanging in the wardrobe since Kate and I bought it a few days ago and butterflies flip in my stomach. I hope Christian likes it. This will be our first New Year's Eve together, our first New Year's Eve kiss. I laugh in spite of myself. This is silly, we are married and having a baby together. I cannot contain my excitement for the evening ahead though.

Christian enters the bedroom dressed in his tux and my mouth goes dry. He looks delicious, edible even. The way he halts and lets his eyes roam over my almost naked frame tells me that he is thinking exactly the same thing about me.

"May I help you dress, Mrs. Grey?" He asks, his voice melting over me. Even from this distance, the warmth of his words cause goose bumps to break out over my skin. Here it is, the moment of truth. Christian has yet to see my dress. I bite my bottom lip, hoping he will like it.

"Yes, please…Sir."

"Don't bite your lip when you call me Sir, Anastasia or we will never make it to the gala." Coming to stand in front of me he takes my hand from where it is resting on the zipper of the dress bag and finishes opening the bag for me.

Christian holds the dress and helps me slip in to it. "Turn and let me zip you." I comply, smirking to myself knowingly. There is not much of a zipper on this dress. I hear Christian's breath hitch when he makes this discovery himself.

He lets his hand trace the outline of the dress, lingering over the low dipped back, cut dangerously close to the fabric of my lace thong. I feel almost naked and did not anticipate this sensation. With no undergarments other than panties between the dress and my skin, I feel…well…nude.

"This dress is cut very low in the back." He growls out huskily before letting his hands travel down to the hem, which stops just below my knees. He moves them back upward and cradles our baby. "I love how your pregnant body looks in this." His hands come to cup my breasts and I lean back in to him, feeling his erection press against me. "Everyone will know that you are a sensually beautiful woman and that you are _mine_."

"So you like the dress?" I stammer out, feeling as if I may collapse in to a puddle of Ana mush at any moment.

"Oh, baby…like does not even begin to describe what I feel for you in this dress." His lips travel down my neck, trailing kisses back up he nibbles each of my earlobes. He sweeps my long chestnut locks to the side, letting his tongue flicker the diamonds of my second chance earrings. _Fuck! I think I have just soaked through these lace panties. _As if he can read my mind, Christian hitches my dress up slightly, rubbing his hand over the delicate lace before dipping a finger inside. "Why are you so wet, Mrs. Grey?"

"Isn't that obvious, Mr. Grey?" I wriggle my behind against him and he groans deep in his throat.

"I cannot wait to get you home and out of this dress, but now we have to go or we will be late." Darn you, Mr. Grey, I want to reprimand him for exciting me and leaving me wanting.

He takes my solitaire diamond necklace from the top of the bureau and moves his other hand from between my legs. Before clasping my necklace around my neck, he sucks my wetness from his fingers. "Just an appetizer, a taste of things to come." He winks at me wickedly and my inner goddess goes right ahead and melts in to that puddle of mush on the floor.

**TAYLOR STOPS THE SUV **in front of the Space Needle and Christian exits the backseat where we have been cuddling, touching and tasting each other. He opens my door and offers me his hand. An array of other vehicles are parking on the curb, letting out finely dressed gentlemen and woman dressed in all manners of glitter and sparkle. A few reporters stand nearby flashing their cameras to catch the glamour of Grey Enterprises Holdings New Year's Eve gala. Only the most elite of Seattle are out tonight to ring in the New Year and of course, the press would not miss the chance to ogle us and our friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey!" A reporter calls our names and Christian clutches me to his side, his hand resting protectively over my belly. I tighten my satin wrap around my body as the chill of night catches my exposed arms.

"Just smile, one picture, Mrs. Grey." He whispers comfortingly in my ear and I nod, smiling sweetly for the camera. A dozen flashes go off at once, blinding me. I think I will be seeing white lights for the rest of the night. Supporting me, Christian turns us and guides me to the entrance. Thankfully, the press has become a not so prominent part of our lives. After the Hyde incident simmered down so did their interest in us. With Christian Grey no longer, an eligible bachelor the popularity of him as an individual began to die down as well. I rub my baby bump, hoping that trend continues. I do not want our child and future children growing up in the limelight of unwanted public attention.

We ride the elevator up 605 feet in the air and when I step out the sweeping panoramic view before takes my breath away. I am vaguely aware of Christian taking off my wrap and checking and my clutch purse in with one of the staff. My eyes are too busy taking in the vista of nighttime Seattle before me. Windows form an endless circle giving you a view no matter where you are standing.

A live band plays near my right and there is a dance floor filled with couples moving together to the music. Almost instantly, I feel underdressed. The other woman in attendance are adorned in sparkling satins and lace. Making me and my simple black dress stick out like a sore thumb.

"You look beautiful," Christian whispers in my ear. How did he sense my hesitation? "There is no need to add decoration to perfection." I blush and he kisses me tenderly just below my ear. "Shall we mingle, Mrs. Grey?" I take his offered arm and allow him to lead me through the mass of partygoers.

A waiter approaches us as we cross the room to where I see Kate and Elliot speaking with Olivia, I believe her name is, and another young man who must be her escort.

"A glass of champagne sir, ma'am?" He offers his champagne laden tray.

Christian takes a glass for himself and asks for a glass of sparkling water for me, telling the waiter where we will be standing.

"Ana!" Kate calls to me when she sees us and dashes over to me. She looks stunning in the emerald dress and watching Elliot's appreciative expression as she walks toward me I know he thinks so too. "You look divine!" Kate gushes over me.

"Do I? I can't help but feel underdressed." I fiddle with my diamond necklace.

"Psht…" She waves her hand at me dismissively. "There is nothing sexier than a little black dress and the way it hugs your body…" She leans in to whisper in my ear. "And how does Christian like it?"

Red flush colors my cheeks, adding to the blush I am already wearing. "He approves."

"I'll bet." She winks at me.

We spend the evening chatting with various people from Christian's work and the employee's from Grey's Publishing who are in attendance as well. Claire and Hannah each find me, introducing me to their fiancé's. The moment they walk away, I forget their names though, I choose to blame it on my newly formed pregnancy brain.

Mia and the woman who I have now confirmed is Olivia, one of the interns I met on my first visit to GEH, coax me in to joining them on the dance floor where Kate joins us. Together we dance and laugh, enjoying the evening and the music. Everything and everyone around us screams elegance and joy. The sparkling table settings, the lively conversations, and the delicious food make for an enchanting evening.

The band finishes an upbeat song and smoothly moves in to a slower piece, beginning with a piano solo. Large hands move around my front, cupping my belly. "Dance with me, Mrs. Grey?" I sway to the music, melting back against his frame as he moves with me.

A tiny kick surprises me and I place one of my hands on top of Christian's to feel our baby. He kicks once more and I giggle. "Blip wants to dance too, Daddy."

Christian cradles our baby from the outside, pressing the slightest amount of pressure, he lets our baby know he is there and that he loves him. My eyes meet Kate's and Mia's and they are both dashing away tears with smiles beaming across their faces. The give me a small wave and scatter off with Olivia, probably going in search of their own dates. Christian turns me around in his arms, holding me as close as he can and we begin to dance. Swaying in time with the music, we lull our blip to stillness. I hope he can feel the love between his father and I. Most days I still find myself anxious about his impending arrival. Wondering if and hoping that I will be a good mother to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian's eyes search mine.

I shake my head. "Nothing in particular."

He touches his lips to mine, taking my bottom lip in his mouth, he runs his tongue against it. I let my hands find his hair and comb them through it, devouring his kiss and deepening it. Everyone in the world could be watching us right now and I wouldn't care. In fact, I am sure that everyone in the room is watching us and I still don't care.

I press my cheek to Christian's chest and let him hold me, guide me through the steps. "There is nothing for me but to love you. Just the way you look tonight." He sings softly. My heart skips a beat. "With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart. Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you. Just the way you look tonight."

I pull back and look in to his deep gray eyes. "Just the way you look tonight." He murmurs, taking my lips again as the song finishes.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, please." I graciously accept his invitation, my feet are tired from dancing and my stomach growls, wanting food.

"I take it you two are hungry?" He grins and rubs my belly as he leads me to our table.

"Apparently so." I answer embarrassed by my loud stomach.

Grace and Carrick are seated at our table, enjoying some of the many appetizers and hors d'oeuvres, which are being offered tonight.

"Goodness you look flushed, Ana." Grace hands me a glass of water as I sit down and I take it gratefully. Draining the entire glass in one long gulp. I guess I was thirstier than I thought.

"Thank you." I mutter.

"Have another glass please, Ana. Drink this one more slowly." She supplies me with another full water glass just as Christian appears with a plate full of assorted foods. I reach for what looks like a flatbread filled with grilled vegetables and take a bite. _ Mmmmmm_…this is good.

Christian sits on my right side and clasps my hand in his. "Do you feel well?"

"I'm fine." I answer in between bites. "I was just thirsty. I guess I overdid it a bit dancing with the girls."

I glance back out at the dance floor where Kate and Elliot are buried among a throng of people, dancing a bit indecently, but that's Kate. Elliot is in the for the night of his life, I think to myself.

Flynn and his wife Rhian appear at our table while I am gorging on another piece of flatbread, this stuff is delicious. They don't seem to mind my lack of chatter with them while I eat, instead they speak casually with Christian and the Grey's. I see John smiling though when he notices Christian's hand placed protectively over our blip and cast my eyes downward feeling embarrassed. When we are at home Christian touches and holds my belly but not as much as he does in public. I blush deeper when I remember what my mother said about how it makes him feel like more of a man to have impregnated his wife. I could have died when she said that to me. Thank God, Christian was not there when she said it. Then I really would have died. Sometimes my mother's brain to mouth filter falters, I guess I come by it honestly, because mine does too, often.

An hour later everyone is standing, watching out the windows. The Seattle night seems so tranquil from up this high. The darkness spanning for miles and miles above the twinkling lights of the city. "Ten, nine, eight…" The multitude of voices around me chant, counting down the last seconds of 2011. I am beaming, standing next to Christian. I look up at him just as we count to zero. "Happy New Year!" The words fill the room and it is inundated with screams and cheers. The band begins to play Auld Lang Syne, many people join in as the first boom sounds outside. The sky begins exploding with colors, fireworks shooting off one after another.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Grey." Christian turns me in his arms and lifts my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Grey." I echo back to him. He covers my mouth with his. Our tongues dancing together and my belly flip flops, this time it has nothing to do with blip. We break our kiss and hold each other close, taking in the spectacular firework show playing out before us. For a brief moment I mediate on what the now past year brought for me. I graduated from college, met the man made for me purely by chance, married him and we are now having a baby together. This new year holds so much promise for us and even though I find myself scared and I excited too. Excited to begin a new year with this man standing beside me, holding me in his arms. I am his world and he is mine.

**"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD," CHRISTIAN **kisses my forehead, rousing me to wakefulness as Taylor stops the SUV in front of Escala. "We're home." Home…I let that one word linger in my sleepy brain. Home with Christian, it still amazes me sometimes. I cover my yawn with the back of my hand and nod sleepily. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk." I declare and he smiles shaking his head. Stubborn, I know that is what he is thinking. Yes, stubborn. There is no way I am going to be carried in the building with people still walking around outside, headed home from their New Year's parties. The party was better than I could have ever imagined, but I am exhausted.

Once in the apartment I discard my shoes. The heels aren't very high but they are still high enough to make my feet ache. Especially after dancing in them the better for the better part of the night.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?" Christian loosens his tie and drapes his jacket over one of the breakfast bar chairs. The light in the apartment is dim, only the glow from the pendants above the bar casting their glow. The glass wall in the great room looks like a picture perfect postcard and I want to walk over to it to look out at the night sky. My tired body causes me to resist.

"No, thank you. I just want to go to bed." I answer Christian shuffling in the direction of the bedroom.

He follows behind me and goes to flip on one of the lamps. "Here baby, let me help you." Seeing me struggle with the zipper on my dress, he comes to my aid. I shiver feeling his warm lips kiss the back of my neck. My dress falls to the floor. "I loved this dress on you and I love that it required you not to wear a bra." His hands ghost over my breasts, softly pinching my sensitive nipples. "Your breasts looked exquisite in it."

Watching my reflection in the mirror with hooded eyes, I lift my arms, tangling my hands in his hair behind me. My breasts rise and fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. I must agree, pregnancy has done miracles for my breasts. I watch Christian's hands skating over my pale skin. What will my body be like after the baby is born though? There is that petty voice of doubt, which has been working its way in to my subconscious recently.

"What about after the baby is born?" I blurt out my inner thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you still find my body attractive? Or when I am as big as a house, God knows I already feel that way sometimes." Where the hell is this all coming from? I'm tired. I need to go to bed.

"Anastasia, look at me." He spins me in his arms to face him. I gasp, shocked by the sudden movement. "You are beyond gorgeous." He holds me with his gray gaze. "I will love you and the way you look forever. There is no need to ever doubt that. Come, let me show you."

He takes my hand and leads me over to our bed. Stopping short he kneels before me. Unsnapping my garters, he glides my silk stockings off followed by my garter belt and panties. "Lie down beautiful girl." He orders and so I do.

Christian undresses and I pout inwardly, I wanted to do that. Taking a tuxedo off of Christian is like unwrapping a present. The wrapping on the outside is as beautiful as the gift inside. Naked he climbs on the bed with me, straddling me. His erection slides against my sex and I whimper. It feels so good.

"Oh no, not yet." He chuckles and kisses my lips. Scooting down the bed, he wastes no time tasting me. He braces his hands on each of my thighs while his tongue delves deep inside of me.

"Fuck," I groan and arch my body off the bed.

I feel a sharp nip against my clitoris and shout out. "Language, Mrs. Grey." He reprimands me and nips me once again. Gosh, that is so hot.

When his hunger is satisfied, he glides his tongue back up my body. Over my belly before giving attention to each of my breasts. "How do you want it, Mrs. Grey?" He asks, pressing just a centimeter of himself inside of me.

What? I scream in my head. My body is aching and I need him in me, wholly. "Inside of me, please Christian." I reach my hands down and grip them around him, urging him to move towards me. He complies and pushes in, nudging gently. I draw in a quick breath at the sensation. My body is hypersensitive to his penetration.

"Are you okay?" He strokes the side of my face, searching my eyes.

"Yes," I let out he breath I was holding and close my eyes, encouraging my muscles to relax.

He stills and kisses each of my eyelids gently. "Open your eyes baby, look at me." I flutter my eyes open and see him looking down at me. "I love you, Ana." Christian kisses my lips while pushing further in to me. I wrap my arms and legs around his body. I cannot get close enough to him.

Pulling out almost completely he slowly surges forward again. This is his rhythm. Slowly and surely, he brings me to climax again and again before finally burying himself deep inside of me and letting go.


End file.
